The invention relates to a sound damping covering for solid, permanent, or temporary attachment to the surfaces of a body to be damped. The covering comprises small platelet elements having a high elasticity, which are arranged next to each other and are staggered in two or more layers, whereby a material for the conversion of shear stresses into heat is located between the layers.
One such damping covering for example, is known from the German Patent Publication (DE-PS) 2,703,896 and is distinguished by a theoretically not to be surpassed relationship between the loss modulus of the damping covering and the modulus of elasticity of the body to be damped. This relationship represents a measure of the damping action of a damping covering. The damping mass in such a covering, according to the underlying theory, is supposed to absorb primarily the shearing stresses occurring between the platelets and to convert these shearing stresses into heat. The damping mass should simultaneously hold the separate layers of platelets together to assure a sensible or practical handling of the covering. Both characteristics are not compatible with each other in an ideal manner.